Without a Trace
by moonchaser1
Summary: What started out as a wonderful occasion turns into a tragedy for Lita. Just when she thought it couldn’t get worse, it does. So she makes what she thinks is the only decision she can to save those she loves, including herself.
1. Chapter One

A/N: If you had me on your Author Alerts list, please re-add me. My account was mysteriously deleted without any warning or email note, so I had to re-establish a new one. That means if you follow my stories, you're not getting alerts anymore. Thanks for hanging in there, and I hope you enjoy my fics! And oh yeah, as always, your reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. I'm just borrowing them for fun.

Part One  
  
She sat on the floor of the drab white locker room, a box of tissues her only companion, trying her hardest to gain control of her sobs. It seemed like she'd been crying now for hours, when in fact it had only been about forty-five minutes. How could everything have gone so wrong? She thought back to what had happened earlier in the evening.  
  
Lita, I love you. I love you so much, and you made me the happiest person in the world, when you told me that we were going to have a baby. That we were going to be a family. But baby, I don't want to tell you how much I love you, I want to show you.  
  
The moment had been magical. Lita's heart swelled at the thought of Matt slowly dropping to his knees. She could barely contain herself when he'd actually asked her the question. She clasped her hands he'd held so tenderly earlier to her mouth, biting her fingers to keep from all out bawling at the memory. There was nothing she'd wanted more in this world than to accept Matt's marriage proposal. She'd nodded her head 'yes', but never got a chance to say it. Why? Because that's the moment when her whole life went to hell in a hand basket. How? Simple enough. Kane.  
  
Lita reached for another tissue, wiping her eyes futilely. "So what did I expect? That the truth wouldn't come out?" she chided herself. "I'm so stupid. I should have known better." She sighed, finally willing the tears to stop, at least for the moment.  
  
Granted, when Lita had found out she was pregnant a week earlier, her immediate reaction had not been a happy one. She'd been scared. Scared to death actually. She knew what she'd been forced to do with Kane to protect Matt's well being. And she also knew that there was a just as good chance that the baby could be Matt's. And she felt like a cheap whore to find herself in a position where she didn't know who the father was. Something she never thought would happen to her, regardless of the circumstances.  
  
Her life had changed in an instance. She now carried a child, hardly conducive to her line of work. She'd have to come to terms with not wrestling for the next year, just when her career was beginning to pick up again. She'd just been named the number one contender of all things. And it was gone now. She also wasn't sure how she felt about becoming a mother. Would she be ready for it? Could she support and raise a child? Would she know how to care for an infant? She was terrified at the thought.  
  
Once she'd shared her secret with Stacey though, she knew she had to tell Matt right away. So she did so that night at the hotel. She'd been somewhat surprised at his response. He'd been so happy. And slowly, over the week, Lita'd come to accept her condition. Matt's enthusiasm and elation had been somewhat infectious. He kept telling her how much he loved her, wanted the baby, and couldn't wait to become a family. He'd even pulled her into the guest bedroom closest to their own wanting to plan how to convert it to a nursery. Lita had laughed at him, telling him there was plenty of time for that. They didn't even know if they were having a boy or a girl. For a week, her life had become so complete.  
  
She'd allowed herself to push the notion out of her head that the baby might not be Matt's. Like an ostrich with its head in the sand, it was as if she didn't think about it, it couldn't be true. It became easier each passing day to believe the lies she told herself, and to stay quiet about the situation with Kane. Because in her heart, she convinced herself that the baby had to be Matt's. Matt loved her and he loved the baby.  
  
"You have to be Matt's," she said, rubbing her still flat stomach. "You just have to."  
  
After a few more minutes of collecting herself, she finally decided she should head out of the arena. She gathered her purse and jacket, slinging them over her shoulder. It'd been over an hour now, so the show would be ending. If she hurried, she could slip out without having to face anyone.  
  
Quietly, she made her way through the labyrinth of hallways. She and Matt had ridden together to the arena, but she had the keys to the car. He must have grabbed a taxi, she thought. She was somewhat relieved at that thought, to know he wouldn't be driving in a strange city as upset as he was. She surmised she'd just get a different hotel room when she got there. She could collect her stuff from Matt's room in the morning. She was sure he wouldn't want to see her that night, if he'd even bothered to go back to their room.  
  
Slipping out the back door, she scurried across the parking garage to her own rental car. She stuck the key in the lock and turned it, pulling the driver's door open. Slinging her purse and coat into the passenger seat, she bent to enter the car. Suddenly, she was jerked roughly backwards, pulled away from the vehicle and slammed unceremoniously up against the rear door. She gasped in fear as she came face to face with the intruder, who held a strong hand around her fragile neck.  
  
"Now, now dear Lita. I think we need to have a talk before you take off after your little boyfriend, don't you think?"  
  
Lita muffled a cry as she stared up into the angry eyes of Kane.  
  
To be continued..........


	2. Chapter Two

Part Two  
  
"What do you want Kane?"  
  
"Now, Lita. Is that anyway to greet me?" the taller man snarled, still clutching her by her neck.  
  
Lita shook herself, attempting to free herself from Kane's grasp. It didn't do any good though. "You've already ruined my life. What else could you possibly want now?" she hissed.  
  
Kane took a step back and laughed, releasing her from his clutch. "I'm so sorry I interrupted your little moment with Hardy. But I thought he should know the truth before he made a huge mistake."  
  
"Mistake?" Lita scoffed. "The only 'mistake' made here is me being stupid enough to let you intimidate me. I hate you," she seethed. She blinked furiously to keep the tears from resurfacing once more.  
  
Kane chuckled, impressed by the fire in the woman's eyes. "Oh dear Lita," he said smoothly, reaching out to push a strand of her hair behind her ear. Lita flinched at the motion. "the last thing I could let happen is for you to accept that proposal." He stroked her hair, which unnerved Lita. "Don't you see? You don't belong to Matt. You belong to me."  
  
Lita stiffened at his words. She lifted her head high. "No, Kane. You don't get it. I don't belong to you. I don't belong to anyone. I choose to be with Matt, because I love him and he loves me."  
  
"Are you sure, Lita?" an evil grin on his face. "Cause last I saw of him, he was pretty upset with you. You lied to him Lita. You betrayed him by sleeping with another man. Is that how you love him? With lies and deceit?"  
  
"I was trying to protect him. You know that, you ogre. I love him more than life itself."  
  
"Interesting choice of words, sweetheart." He took a step closer, pushing Lita back up against the car. Because I love something too. I love fear."  
  
"Kane, look"  
  
"Listen girl. I stopped his little wedding plans. But I want more. You will not be with Matt Hardy. You understand? You belong to me. But you've messed up my plans. You went and got yourself knocked up."  
  
Lita gulped at what the larger man was saying. "What? No. Kane, this baby could be Matt's and..."  
  
"No options Lita. The future is mine. Don't you see my plan? I'm going to get the world belt, that idiot Bischoff is my puppet, and the whole federation will bow down to me. I will finally have the ultimate control and respect I've deserved for so long. And you'll be in it where and how I want you to." He laughed at his supposed accomplishments. "I even get the girl." He run his finger down her nose, stopping to lightly tap the end. He turned deathly serious once more. With a menacing sneer, he added, "Or else."  
  
Lita pushed his hand away from her face. "No, Kane. I won't do it. I won't leave Matt. I'm going to try to work things out with him. And I'm keeping our baby. Matt and I and this baby can still be a family."  
  
"Aw I'm disappointed, Lita." Kane patronized her with a mocking tone. "Don't forget, that baby could be mine you know."  
  
"No, it's not. In my heart, I know it's not."  
  
Kane leaned forward, inches from Lita's face. "I suggest you use your head instead of your heart. Be with me Lita, or Matt will continue to pay for your transgressions. I'd be a real shame to see such a healthy young man spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair, don't you think?" He went on. "And if that's not enough initiative, I'll guarantee you your baby will never know you or his supposed daddy. Have I made myself clear?"  
  
Lita's heart dropped to her stomach. "Crystal," she whispered.  
  
"Good." With that, Kane turned and stalked away, leaving the redhead alone once more. Lita turned, jerking the car door open and jumping inside, quickly locking the door behind her. Starting the engine, she stomped the gas and raced the car out of the garage, trying to get as far away from the madman as possible. After going about a mile, she pulled over, her tears no longer allowing her clear vision to keep driving.  
  
"Oh God," she cried. "What am I going to do now?"  
  
to be continued


	3. Chapter Three

Part Three  
  
Lita sat listlessly on the steps to the large house, subconsciously biting her fingernails. She had been sitting there now for over an hour, not able to get the nerve to knock. Hell, she didn't even know if Matt was home or not. No matter, she wasn't sure she could face him again anyhow.  
  
It'd been two days. Two long days without sleeping or eating for that matter. Two days of tears, of fear, and of worry. She was beyond tired, and was sure she looked like hell. It was certainly how she felt.  
  
She'd flown home yesterday, choosing a later flight to ensure she wouldn't be on the same flight as Matt. It wasn't her preference, far from it. She wanted nothing more than to talk with him, to explain her actions and convince him that she acted out of love for him. But she knew him, knew he was dealing with this in his own way. Matt had never been one for displaying his feelings openly. It'd taken a lot of time for him to come around to being as open with Lita as he'd grown to be. And she'd loved him for that.  
  
And for that same reason she also knew she needed to give him a little bit of breathing space. But after having thought back on the altercation with Kane in the parking lot, Lita knew she couldn't delay talking with Matt too long. His health and safety, as well as her own, depended on it.  
  
Turning her head, she strained to hear any sign of life within the house. There was none. Pushing her hands against her knees, she rose to her feet, sighing in defeat. He wasn't home, and she only hoped he was somewhere safe. She didn't trust Kane. She wouldn't put it past the monster to come to North Carolina and attack Matt or herself after the way she defied him in the parking garage. Thinking about that nightmare of a conversation again, she knew that  
the large man was maniacal enough to follow through with his threats to put Matt in a wheelchair for good. Lord knows he'd tortured her boyfriend enough. She supposed now he may be her ex-boyfriend, a thought that brought a fresh round of tears to her eyes.  
  
Wiping her eyes, she moved slowly towards the driveway and to her car. She'd come back later. Maybe Matt would be home in a bit. Perhaps he was with Jeff and Beth, Shane, or his dad. She hoped he was with people who loved him as she did. He deserved that much. Just as she was opening her door to leave, she heard the familiar sound of an engine coming down the lonely country road. Her breath caught in her throat as he turned into the driveway and slowly pulled up beside her. She dropped her head as he slowly climbed out  
of his own car, knowing his eyes were burning into the sight of her standing there.  
  
Well, here goes nothing... and everything, she thought.  
  
"Lita."  
  
She looked up at him, her teary hazel eyes meeting his own dark chocolate ones. The emotion held within them was unmistakable, making them even deeper pools of brown. "M...Matt," she finally spoke. "I was hoping maybe we could talk for a few minutes."  
  
The elder Hardy just nodded, acknowledging the fact that sooner or later, they were going to have to talk about the mess they were in. "Yeah, I suppose," he admitted. "You wanna come inside?"  
  
Lita shook her head negatively. "No, that's ok." She pointed to the porch steps once more and moved to sit down once more. "Here's fine." Matt come over and carefully sat down beside her. Lita noticed how he still favored his sore knee and frowned.  
  
"So," she began.  
  
"So," he echoed.  
  
The tension was awkward, a situation the two had never experienced before. Finally, Matt looked at Lita closely, noticing her puffy dark eyes and pale skin for the first time.  
  
"Lita, are you doing ok?"  
  
She was surprised by the question, figuring he'd start yelling at her or something. She'd kind of hoped he would. She didn't expect even an ounce of compassion. "Yeah, fine."  
  
"You don't look so fine. But I guess given the circumstances..."  
  
"Well, I haven't exactly slept since... you know."  
  
Matt run his hands through his hair anxiously. "That's not good for you. You know, in your condition."  
  
"I'll be fine Matt. But thanks. Um, how are you doing?"  
  
"Rotten," he said. "Lita, I just don't understand how you could... could do such a thing." He spoke softly, his words stinging with hurt now more than anger. "I thought you loved me."  
  
"I do Matt. I do love you." Her voice was filled with a sense of urgency. "It's because I love you that I had to do whatever it took to protect you."  
  
"Dangit, Lita," his eyes flashed. "You didn't have to sacrifice yourself. Do you know how I feel, knowing that he touched you? Knowing that he was intimate with you?"  
  
Lita felt queasiness in her stomach at the memories that Matt was recalling. "I.. I.." she started, but Matt cut her off.  
  
"I'm supposed to protect you, Lita. Not the other way around. Not that way. What kind of man am I if I can't protect the woman I love from such a vile monster?"  
  
"Matt, I was scared. I didn't know what to do. He'd already hurt you so badly. I know you wanted to protect me, that you have your pride. But you can only do so much against that monster. And when he had you trapped in that chair, choking the life out of you in the ring, it scared me to my very core. You were unconscious, Matt. He was killing you. You couldn't breath. I just reacted... I just gave in. It was the only way I could see to get him to stop harassing you. To finally leave us alone." The tears rolled freely once more  
down her face.  
  
"But why did you go with him? Why didn't you tell me what he'd asked you to do? We would've figured something out Lita. You didn't have to go through with it."  
  
"Matt," she was crying hard now. "He... he told me if I said anything to you, you'd take your last breath. And he meant it. As soon as the show ended, he forced me to leave with him right then. I didn't even get to check on you, to make sure you were going to be alright. I was so worried, and so scared."  
  
"Oh God," he murmured, realization dawning. "That's why I couldn't find you that week, wasn't it?"  
  
Lita nodded. Taking a deep breath, her words spilled from her  
heart. "Matt, we weren't together yet. I didn't cheat on you. We were just starting to relate again. It was while I was trapped with that... that beast that I realized again that I truly never stopped loving you. That the things you'd done to help me were truly coming from your heart. And I swore if I got back to you, I'd love you the way I use to once more. The way you deserve. And I do love you that way. What I did – I just wanted it to be over, so we could go on with our lives."  
  
Matt sighed. "Lita, this is all just so hard. I have so many emotions. I can't concentrate. I can't think."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But the baby, it could really be his?"  
  
"Yeah," came the soft reply. She reached for her stomach unconsciously. "It was horrible Matt. What he did."  
  
Matt swallowed hard, tears of his own threatening to spill over. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
She shook her head violently. "No. I can't. Not yet. Maybe not ever." She broke down again, dropping her head to her knees.  
  
Matt reached behind her, pulling her to him, hugging her tightly. After a long moment, she pulled away, calming her sobs. Holding his face between her hands, she looked him squarely in the eye. "Matt, this baby isn't Kane's. It's yours."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"Yes I do," she said, reaching to take his hand. She gently pulled it over her heart. "In here."  
  
"Lita, I'm so confused. I want to believe that it's my baby. But I can't get past ... all that's happened. Not now anyway."  
  
Lita dropped her head, understanding his feelings. "I know," she whispered. Looking up into his eyes once more, she felt compelled to be truthful with him. She didn't want to live with any more dishonesty. Not anymore. "Matt, I pray we can work through this. I want to."  
  
"Lita, I can't make you any promises."  
  
She sighed. "Fine. I can't blame you for how you feel. I'll go now and let you be. But hear me out please. I need to make sure you know everything."  
  
"There's more?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "Kane threatened to hurt you again. He caught me leaving the parking garage night before last. You know, the night it all happened. He said he'd put you in a wheelchair for life. Make you pay for my transgressions if I reconcile with you. He implied he'd take away our baby."  
  
Matt's eyes narrowed in hate. "I hate that jerk. Stay away from him Lita. I swear, I'm going to kill his sorry butt."  
  
"I will Matt. I'm more worried about you though. If I don't-"  
  
"Lita, don't do anything stupid. Or make any more rash decisions. I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know. I don't know if he'll ever leave us alone Matt. But you need to know it's not over. Not yet. He's sick. And he's getting a perverse joy out of torturing us. I feel responsible."  
  
"Don't blame yourself. Blame him."  
  
Lita stared at the young man before her, amazed at how he was dealing with this whole situation. Her heart broke for him, for herself, and for what she hoped was his unborn child. In that instant, she made a decision. What would be her final decision to do what she could to make things right again. So that Matt could go on with his life. "Matt, before I go, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I'm sorry for putting you through all this, for causing you such pain. I'll wait, if you'll have me. And if you decide you don't, I know I'll just have to somehow accept that." She reached up and caressed his cheek softly. "I realize that mistake I made, and the pain I caused. There's nothing I can do to change what happened, but I need you to know that what I did, I did out of love. It's ok if you don't love me back." She reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you, for always." Turning away, she stepped off the porch and headed toward her car.   
  
"Lita?"  
  
"Yeah?" she answered, turning around, praying he'd stop her. Tell her not to go, take her in his arms and tell her he loved her again.  
  
"Be safe."  
  
She half-smiled, disappointed, yet accepting. She got in her car and started it, not able to look at him standing on the steps. She backed the car down the driveway and left, alone once again. "Damn hormones," she sighed, wiping away yet another round of tears.  
  
Pulling over, Lita mulled over the idea that had niggled at the back of her brain all day. Coming to a decision, she decided to follow through on her idea. Her idea that would protect Matt, herself, and she hoped their baby. It would be the ultimate sacrifice. One she hoped that Matt would someday forgive her for. Again, she would act out of love. Pulling back on the road, she drove towards her home. She had a lot of planning to do.  
  
To be continued.....................


	4. Chapter Four

Part Four  
  
Lita sighed, folding up another shirt and packing it tightly into her suitcase. She knew she couldn't take a lot with her, it wouldn't look right. But she wanted to take at least a few of her favorite things, knowing that they surely wouldn't be missed. She smiled at what she'd chosen, noticing it was mainly a bunch of Matt's oversized T-shirts. The bigger the better, she thought, rubbing her still flat tummy. She thought about a comment Matt had once made to her, telling her he loved it when she wore his shirts, that she looked sexy in them. Of course, he didn't always like it when she'd cut them up to turn them into halters. She grinned at the memory and pushed another one into her bag.  
  
Reaching into her closet, she pulled out a couple pair of jeans and folded them, packing them neatly on top of her shirts.  
  
Won't be fitting into these very much longer, she told herself. But I have to have something to wear.  
  
Crossing over to her dresser, she opened the top drawer to retrieve a few other items, when her eyes fell to the framed photo sitting on top. It was a picture of herself and Matt, taken recently during a road trip. She stared at the elder Hardy's warm smile staring back at her. They'd been so happy that day. And so in love. Impulsively, Lita placed the picture in her suitcase, electing to take it with her. Opening her jewelry box, she couldn't resist taking the bracelet Matt had given her last Christmas as well. She treasured it for a couple reasons. It was very unique, polished brown and emerald colored glass interspersed with real emeralds and silver beads. Matt had told her he saw it in the store and it literally sparkled, just as she did. He'd knew she'd love it, so he had to get it for her. Lita loved it, wearing it often.  
  
Finishing up her packing, she slid the zipper around her bag, then locked it into place. To say it was full would be an understatement. She hoisted the bag off the bed, then lugged it down the stairs into the foyer. Her ride would be here any minute.  
  
In the hallway, the grandfather clock chimed midnight, almost ominously. As it took it's time striking once for each hour, she walked through her home one more time. She had to make sure nothing odd had been left out, or would seem out of the ordinary. It had to look just as if she'd simply gone away for an overnight business trip. In the refrigerator, she made sure she'd placed a fresh jug of milk inside as well as some turkey. She'd left a load of towels in the dryer and an empty glass in the sink. That'd been a little hard, as she was always a stickler about leaving a clean kitchen. Matt use to tease her about it.  
  
Sighing, she thought It doesn't really matter. It wasn't like I was spending a ton of time here recently anyway. Since she and Matt had reconciled, she'd practically moved into his place again. In fact, most of her other favorite clothes and things were there.  
  
The ring of the doorbell jarred her from her memories. Turning from the kitchen, she headed through the house to answer the front door. Peeking through the peephole, she quickly opened the door as she confirmed who was on her doorstep.  
  
"Come in, quick," she said, stepping aside to allow entrance to her helper.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. I've packed my bags, and I've made sure it looks like I'm just going on a short trip."  
  
"Lita," a frown crossed the person's features. "You don't have to do this. We can figure something else out. Are you sure you're able to go through with this?"  
  
Lita sighed. "Yeah. I have to. For Matt's sake, as well as my own and this baby's." She placed her hand over her stomach.  
  
"Then no turning back now. I'm going to help you, but you're going to have to listen to me and do what I say. You understand?"  
  
"Yeah. That's why I called you to begin with. You, more than anyone else, know what kind of hell I've gone through."  
  
"I wish I didn't. But I do. Just like me Lita, you're also going to survive this. Trust me."  
  
"I hope so," the redhead lamented. "I really hope so."  
  
Her accomplice glanced at her watch, noting the lateness of the hour. "I'm glad you live in nowheresville, North Carolina. There weren't any cars on the road. So we better go and get you on your way. We can't afford for you to be spotted."  
  
Lita nodded, grabbing the handle to her suitcase and pulling it behind her.  
  
"Stephanie?" she asked, reaching her hand out and grasping the young woman's arm. A desperate look crossed her pretty features.  
  
"Yes Lita?"  
  
"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't help me."  
  
The brunette woman smiled sadly, understanding the other woman's predicament. Lita was dealing with the monster that was Kane, while she herself had lived a nightmare kidnapping episode with his brother a few years back. She remembered the terror he created for her, knowing Lita was living the same kind of horror now."  
  
She grasped Lita's hand, squeezing it gently. "You're welcome, sweetie. You're welcome. Now let's go."  
  
To be continued..............


	5. Chapter Five

Part Five  
  
_Bang, bang, bang_  
  
"Ugh, geez, what in the hell is that?" Matt asked no one, turning over in his bed. "Must be a storm out," he thought through a sleep-fogged haze.  
  
_Bang, bang, bang, bang!  
_  
The noise was growing more persistent. Matt turned back over and sat up, shaking his head to clear it.  
  
_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang!  
_  
Realization dawned on Matt then that the noise was coming from downstairs. Someone was fervently knocking, no, banging on his door. Glancing at his clock, he noted the time said 3:52 am. "Coming!" he shouted, reaching down to grab his pants that were laying on the floor by his bed. Zipping them up, he bounded down the stairs the best his sore knee would allow. Crossing the living room, he yelled in aggravation, "Who's there?"  
  
"Matt, it's me. Open up. It's important."  
  
"Jeff?" Matt groaned. He reached to open the door, seeing his younger brother standing there, ready to knock again. "What in the hell are you doing here this time of night? Although, knowing you, you're probably just getting started for the evening."  
  
Jeff ignored his brother's sarcastic comment. "Matt, we need to come in. We need to talk to you."  
  
"We?" Matt asked, seeing Jeff's girlfriend Beth peek her head around her boyfriend for the first time, half-smiling through puffy eyes. Matt hadn't seen the smaller woman standing there, as she'd had her back turned away. Matt frowned. It looked like she'd been crying. "Beth? Honey what's wrong?" he said, stepping back, motioning his brother and his girlfriend into the house.  
  
"Matt, there's something we need to talk to you about." Jeff's eyes held a serious cast to them. "I think we should go into the family room and sit down."  
  
"Ok," Matt said slowly, not liking where this was going. "But tell me, you're starting to scare me here."  
  
Matt sat down on the sofa, Beth cautiously sitting down beside him. Jeff remained standing, semi-pacing in front of the coffee table. "Matt," Beth said hesitantly. "We need to talk with you about Lita."  
  
"Lita?" Matt raised his voice a little, aggravated. "You want to talk about Lita? You know what's going on between me and Lita and I don't really want to talk about it. But fine," he spit out. "I'll give you the cliff notes version since you two lovebirds are so anxious to get the dirt." He held his hand up, counting off his next points on his fingers. "Yes, she's definitely pregnant. No, I'm not sure it's mine. Yes, I'm angry about it, and no, we haven't made up or got back together. There. Are you happy?" Matt rose while speaking, his agitation and lack of sleep getting to him. He put his hands on his hips with his last words for emphasis. "I can't believe you two woke me up at four freaking o'clock in the morning after I haven't slept in four days to try to convince me to-"  
  
"Matt, stop," Jeff's voice held a commanding, yet gentle tone. "We're not here to badger you about your situation with Lita. We know what's going on."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
Beth's eyes watered at his question then. Matt noticed, getting scared. "Guys, what is it?" he asked again, stronger.  
  
Beth looked at her boyfriend, her watery eyes finally giving over to tears. Jeff nodded, knowing he had to answer his brother. "Matt, we got a call a little while ago."  
  
Matt's eyes narrowed. "Was it Lita?" His tone betrayed his worry. "My God, did something happen with the baby? Did Kane show up? I told her to be careful." He walked over to his brother.  
  
"No, it wasn't Lita on the phone. It was Stephanie McMahon. Matt-," Jeff stopped, not sure he could do this.  
  
"What is it Jeff? Just tell me already."  
  
"Matt, there was an accident," he blurted out.  
  
Matt's heart dropped. "Dear God, no. Is she alright?" He looked between his brother's grim face and Beth's. "Tell me she's ok Jeff. Is she in a hospital somewhere?"  
  
"Matt, I'm sorry." Jeff's voice was just a whisper.  
  
"No." Matt said disbelieving. "No, don't say it Jeff. Don't."  
  
"Matt," Jeff started again, clearly broken. "Stephanie said that Lita was driving to her hotel for her autograph signing. It was storming there. Matt, I'm so sorry." His next words were so soft, Matt wasn't sure he heard them. "She's gone."  
  
Matt stood motionless, unable to think or feel. Surely he wasn't hearing his brother right. She wasn't gone. She was just off doing her autograph signing. She'd be coming back. They had unfinished business to sort.  
  
"No," Matt said. "You're lying. Why are you lying?"  
  
"Matt," Beth said softly from the sofa. "He's telling the truth. She's gone sweetheart."  
  
"No," Matt said again. "I don't believe you." His voice was panicky. "She just had to go out west for a signing. When she comes back, she and I were going to talk again. She's pregnant for pete's sake." Matt dropped down onto the sofa, dropping his head into his hands. He was in shock.  
  
"Can we get you anything Matt?" Beth asked, patting him on the back. "Would you like some water?" she asked.  
  
Matt lifted his head, the tears now visible on his cheeks. He shook his head violently no. "I'm going out there. Where did Stephanie say she is?" He went to stand again, but Jeff stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No, Matt. That wouldn't be good. Besides, there's more."  
  
Matt looked at him in confusion. "More? What more could there possibly be?"  
  
"They didn't recover a body Matt."  
  
Matt was floored at the news. "What? Then... then... she might not be dead. She may be hurt somewhere ... needing my help. I've got to go to her." He held an incredulous look on his face.  
  
"Matt, Stephanie explained that her car went off the road and into a river. They recovered the car, with a few of her belongings inside, but not her. Because of the turbulence of the water, they're sure that she didn't survive. No one could've."  
  
"And that's why I've got to go. To find her. To bring her home."  
  
"Matt, please," Beth said, looking up at the grieving young man. "Stephanie said they'll do everything they can. But she said the reality is they may never find her."  
  
Matt couldn't take hearing anymore. His entire world had just crumbled. He knew they meant to help, but right now he needed time to think. To absorb all that had been said. Wiping his eyes furiously, he stalked out of the room. Flinging open the French doors, he went out onto the patio, into the cool night air.  
  
"Jeff, go get him. Say something to him. He's so upset," Beth cried.  
  
Jeff crossed his arms, then moved to wrap his girlfriend in his arms in a comforting move. "No," he said. "I think he needs a little while alone. We'll stay here and he'll come back in when he's ready. He'll need us more then."  
  
Hundreds of miles away, a young woman lay in a strange bed, unable to sleep. She turned onto her side, her hands going instinctively to her abdomen. "It's for the best little one," she spoke to her unborn child. "To keep you safe." Staring out the window, she looked forlornly at the stars in the clear night sky. "And to keep you safe too Matt," she said, sighing in the darkness.


	6. Chapter Six

Part Six  
  
"Stephanie, I'm going crazy here. I feel like a caged bird."  
  
"Lita, calm down. Listen to me. It's only been a week. It's especially important that you don't go out or anything. Not yet. You can't take a chance on anyone recognizing you."  
  
"I don't know how anyone would recognize me," Lita said, picking up the end of her hair and twirling it around her finger. "I've dyed my hair blonde, and the cut you gave me is so short that it only barely touches my shoulders. Add in the blue contact lenses, and I barely recognize myself."  
  
"Yeah, but your shoulder tattoo will definitely give you away. You did pack shirts with at least quarter sleeves, right?"  
  
"Yes, mother, I did," Lita chided her. "Don't worry, no one's going to know who I am."  
  
"And that's because," Stephanie started, prompting Lita to finish the sentence.  
  
"Because I'm not going to go out. I'm hiding here in your cabin." Lita sighed audibly. "Alone. A hundred miles away from home. And wondering if I once again did something stupid."  
  
"Lita-"  
  
"I know, Steph. I have to keep this baby safe. And Matt too." Her voice softened at his name. "How is he Steph? Is he doing ok?"  
  
Stephanie didn't answer immediately, taking a second to decide how truthful she should be to Lita. She decided she could handle it. "Honestly Lita, he's taking the news kind of rough."  
  
Lita felt her eyes well up. Once again, she hurt the one she loved the most. "Oh," was all she could manage. "How did you do it? You know, how did you tell him?"  
  
"I called Jeff rather than Matt that night because I didn't want to break the news to him while he was at home alone. I figured it'd be good if he had someone with him. I spoke to Jeff again this morning, and he and Beth have been staying with Matt on and off since then. He's trying to deal with it, Lita. The best he can."  
  
Lita nodded, knowing Stephanie couldn't see her but not caring. "Well, I'm glad for that. He and Jeff have always been so close. Did Jeff say anything else?"  
  
"Actually, he did. It's taking all he can do to stop Matt from going to California and look for you. They've believed the story 100. I feel so rotten," Stephanie admitted.  
  
"I know. But after Kane's threats, I truly fear for my life, the baby's and Matt's. Stephanie, Matt is very stubborn. What if he does go to California?"  
  
"Don't worry. I've got a friend there who runs the witness protection program for the county. He understands why we're doing what we're doing and agreed to help us. That's why we didn't have to really sink a car in the river. It's also how we've managed to keep it out of the papers."  
  
"Wow. I can't believe you, Steph. You really do have contacts, don't you."  
  
"I suppose it pays to have friends in high places."  
  
Lita sighed, sadness creeping into her voice. "So, I take it Matt's not at the show tonight then."  
  
"No, he's at home with Jeff. I told them to take all the time off they needed. I don't think I could face him right now, and he was in no shape to come. Besides, tomorrow I'm flying down to see him. He wants to...." She trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence in fear of upsetting Lita.  
  
"He wants to what? C'mon Steph, tell me."  
  
"He's planning a memorial service Lita."  
  
"Oh. I see. I suppose I didn't think about that happening."  
  
"Well, he loves you Lita. With all his heart, and regardless of what's happened between you two." Stephanie heard her friend sniffling on the other end of the line. "But don't worry, Jeff said it's only going to be a small, private ceremony, just for close friends. No media circus, fans or whatnot."  
  
"Good. He doesn't need anymore chaos after everything that's gone on the last month."  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie confirmed. "I've also told him that we decided to keep your death low-key on-air. No tributes, memorials or anything to draw attention to you. I said you had once told me that should anything happen to you in the ring, you wouldn't want it. We're going to say that you went out with an injury and will be gone for a while."  
  
"Sounds good. Oh God, Steph. This is harder than I thought. I need to see Matt. I need to just see his face again. Maybe if I explained, maybe I could tell him what I'm doing so he wouldn't have to be in so much pain. Maybe.."  
  
Stephanie cut her off. "Lita, you can't. Not now anyway. It's too volatile. Please promise me you won't try to come near the service. You can't risk someone seeing you. You may inadvertently put yourself and Matt in even more danger."  
  
"Steph, I'm also very worried about what Kane might do now. If he's upset he may try to take it out on Matt, or what if Matt tries to go after Kane? The whole idea of my being dead is to get Kane to leave Matt alone now. He has no reason to go after him anymore with me being gone."  
  
"Kane's been weirdly quiet here Lita. Not a peep from him. He's booked to fight Benoit tonight. We'll see how it goes."  
  
"He scares me to death, but I'm more scared for Matt when he returns to work."  
  
Stephanie was going to respond when she was interrupted by a knock on the door. A production assistant peeked in, "Excuse me, Miss McMahon?"  
  
Stephanie turned around, "Hang on a second, Li-", she caught herself. "Lisa," she said into the phone. "Someone's here."  
  
"Can I help you, Tom?"  
  
"Stephanie, I think you better come with me. There's a problem."  
  
"A problem?"  
  
"Yes," the young man said grimly. "Kane's on the warpath backstage. He's destroying the catering area."  
  
Stephanie nodded and the man left again to wait for her outside.  
  
"Stephanie?" Lita asked, catching snippets of what was being said. "Is everything alright there? What was that about Kane?"  
  
"Lita, look. I have to go. Apparently Kane's going ballistic somewhere. So much for the peace and quiet I mentioned. Listen, you sit tight, and try not to worry. And for goodness sake, listen to what I said and stay where you are. I know it's hard. But you've got to, for everyone's sake. I'll call you tomorrow night. Ok?"  
  
"Fine," she muttered. She heard a click on the other end of the line, then softly dropped the receiver back onto the hook. Picking up her juice, she walked over to the picture window, looking out into the night sky.  
  
"I'm sorry Matt. I'm so sorry to put you through all this. But, I have to see you, just once. I need to know you're ok." Turning on her heel, she headed to her bedroom to pack a small bag. Stephanie could kill her later, but right now her heart was telling her to see Matt.  
  
To be continued..............


	7. Chapter Seven

Part Seven  
  
"Matt, it was a beautiful ceremony. I'm sure Lita would have been pleased by it." Chris Jericho reached out, squeezing the dark haired man's shoulders in a reassuring gesture.  
  
"Thanks, man. I just wanted to do something nice for her. So we can all say goodbye. You know?"  
  
"I do know. We're going to miss her. Man, she was certainly something else. Her smile would brighten up the room. Red was always so happy around the locker room."  
  
"She usually was," Matt agreed. "Until lately."  
  
"Matt, don't dwell on that. She seemed really pleased about the baby. It's just the circumstances were... unsettling to her given what'd been happening. You guys were going to work it out. You just didn't get the time."  
  
"Don't try to placate me Jericho," Matt said. "It's not your strong suit."  
  
"I'm not." Jericho looked uncomfortable. "Look Matt. I know you loved her. And she loved you. Last time I saw her I asked her how she was doing. She told me she had hope, and that she hoped the baby had lots of dark curly hair, so he or she would look just like their daddy. She was dealing with it, Matt. As best she could."  
  
"Thanks, man." Matt found it hard to look at his friend, so he shuffled his feet instead, watching them work intently with his eyes.  
  
Jericho pushed his hands through his thick blonde mane, not sure what else to say. "It's not going to be the same without her around to kick my butt from time to time."  
  
"Yeah. She was the best." Matt smiled, looking up briefly, then looked away uncomfortably, not wanting to talk about Lita with Chris. He knew the blonde Canadian was trying to lighten up the somber mood with his comments about Lita, but it only served to make Matt more sad. Matt faced his friend and half-smiled. "Hey, there's plenty of food in the kitchen. Make sure you grab a bite."  
  
"Sure," Chris said, knowing how hard this day was for Matt. "You know, I need to go see how Jeff's doing anyway. You want me to get you some food?"  
  
"No, thanks anyway," Matt answered. Chris nodded and left, leaving Matt alone once again. Looking across the large living room of his house, Matt took in his friends and family. All of whom had also been friends of Lita's too. All of them had cared about her. But none had loved her more than he had. His heart was breaking and he struggled to hide it.  
  
Outside, a black rental car slowly rolled towards the Hardy home, coming to a stop about a hundred yards from the driveway. Slipping the car into park, the driver marveled at the number of cars parked everywhere.  
  
"Wow," Lita said to herself. "It's nice to know people care. I can hardly believe this," she said, pushing up her dark sunglasses. She pushed away a strand of loose blond hair from her face. Gazing into the rearview mirror, she subconsciously checked her appearance to ensure no one would recognize her. Not that anyone would given her disguise. It seemed everyone was inside the house at the moment. Still, she couldn't take any chances.  
  
Lita sat still in her car, gripping the steering wheel. Not sure what to do. She had acted completely on impulse, ignoring Stephanie's orders to stay away. Her heart had once again overrode what her head told her to do. "Oh Matt," she said to herself. "Are you doing ok?"  
  
Before she got a chance to answer herself, she was startled as the passenger side door was yanked open. Lita gasped as someone jumped in, plopping down in the seat beside her.  
  
"Oh my God. It's you!" the passenger cried.


	8. Chapter Eight

Part Eight  
  
"Oh my God. It's you!"  
  
"Stephanie, for goodness sakes, you scared me to death!" Lita said, grabbing her heart in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I think I should be asking you that question, Lita. I thought I told you to not come near here today." The young brunette woman was perturbed to say the least.  
  
"I just, well, I mean, I ..." Lita struggled to find words that wouldn't tick off Stephanie any further. She finally decided there weren't any. She sighed. "I was worried about the boys, especially Matt. I needed to be close to him today."  
  
Stephanie raked her hands through her hair. "Lita, I told you it would be too dangerous for you to come anywhere near here. Especially with half the roster here. Are you crazy?"  
  
"Yeah," Lita sighed. "I suppose I am. Look what I've done so far."  
  
Stephanie laughed just a little. "It is a little wild, even by my standards." The two girls smiled at themselves. Stephanie turned somber once more. "But this time, it's for a damn serious reason. Kane went ballistic the other night. He destroyed the back stage area and we eventually had to get the trainer and security to sedate him. He was shouting your name, mumbling about his legacy, his plans, etc. It was scary, he went completely nuts. I just hope he calms down now that everyone thinks you're gone."  
  
"Oh my. I'm glad Matt wasn't there. Kane might have destroyed him. Steph, I was hoping that if Kane thought I was dead, he'd leave me, my baby, and Matt alone. This is troublesome."  
  
"Give it time, Lita. Kane doesn't exactly express his feelings normally you know. His plans of having his own legacy were thwarted, and I think he was just taking it out on, well, everyone. I'm hoping he'll be calmer when he comes back."  
  
"Does he have to come back? Can't you just fire him?"  
  
"Daddy won't do it," she answered. "I'd love to do that. But he has a contract, and you know how my father adores having the big wrestlers on the roster. He says as long as Kane is a competitive grappler and doesn't actually seriously hurt someone outside of the ring, he'll keep him around. Incredibly short sighted in my opinion."  
  
Lita shuttered at the thought of Kane still being there once Matt returned to the ring. "I hope you're right about Kane being calmer after some time passes. I'd do anything to protect mine and Matt's baby, as well as Matt."  
  
Stephanie smiled at her friend. "And I'd do anything to help you. But, Lita, you're going to have to leave here. The memorial is over and people will start leaving soon. Someone might see you here and come over, thinking you're an intruding fan."  
  
"I know," she sighed. "I was hoping to get a glimpse of Matt. Is he doing alright? And how's Jeff?"  
  
"Matt's holding up. He's pretending to be anyway. The wall is up, he's not really letting anyone through. Jeff is doing ok. They were both so sad today. But Beth's there, and she's looking after them."  
  
"That's good. Lord, when this is all over, she's going to kill me."  
  
"Nah," Stephanie chided, reaching over to lightly pat Lita's still flat belly. "She's going to be relieved and super excited about the baby. I talked to her. She's very strong, and incredibly intuitive when it comes to the Hardys and their needs. She'll be happy you're back with Matt."  
  
Lita smiled at the thought of her other friend, Jeff's girlfriend. She pat her belly and looked at Steph. "I'm past the 9 weeks now," she said, looking at her stomach. "That's a little over 2 months. I'll be showing before I know it."  
  
"Yes, you will. And we have to keep you healthy. Are you taking your prenatal vitamins?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I'm going to need to find a new doctor Steph. How will I manage that given that I'm supposed to be dead?"  
  
"Ah, I have that covered. Here," she said, digging in her purse. "I kind of figured you'd show up here, so I went ahead and brought this with me." She pulled out a large envelope from her shoulder bag.  
  
"What's this?" Lita asked, accepting the envelope.  
  
"It's you're new identity information. My friend from protective services drew it up for me. It contains a social security number, driver's license, everything you need."  
  
"Wow. Thanks, Steph. I'm amazed."  
  
"Yeah. Well, you're welcome. And Lita, I had to choose a new name for you. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"No, it's ok. So who am I now?"  
  
"Well," Stephanie began. "Your middle name is Christine, right?"  
  
"Yes. But only my mom ever used it, and that was when I was in trouble."  
  
"I wanted to give you a name that would be familiar to you, yet different enough from Lita Dumas. You are now Christine."  
  
"Christine," Lita repeated. "Ok. I can live with that." She frowned slightly. "But what's my new last name?"  
  
"I went with something sort of common," Stephanie said. "But yet something that would help you feel closer to home and those you love even though you're so far away."  
  
"And?" Lita questioned, tipping her head slightly in interest.  
  
Stephanie stuck her hand across the car to shake Lita's. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Christine Hardy."  
  
Lita's mouth dropped open, touched at the reference to her beloved. Momentarily unable to speak, she simply let the tears roll down her cheek. She finally found her voice. "Thank you," she choked. "But why Hardy?"  
  
"So that when you have that baby," she pointed to Lita's midsection. "He will have his daddy's name, as he rightfully should until this is all settled."  
  
Lita leaned across the seat, embracing her friend. Pulling away, she wiped the tears from her eyes. "But Steph," she cried, trying to wipe her tears on her shirt. "It could be a she you know."  
  
Both ladies smiled, then laughed as they embraced in another warm hug.  
  
To be continued...........


	9. Chapter Nine

Part Nine  
  
"Yes, thanks so much for coming. Lita would've been proud to see she has so many friends." Jeff shook the hand of the departing guest, quietly shutting the door behind him. Turning around, he looked around the room at the tables set up with leftover food and drinks, as well as the beautiful bouquets of flowers that had been sent. All would need to be cleaned up, but at the moment his gaze shifted to something more important: his brother. Looking around, Jeff sought out his sibling. Not seeing him within eyesight, he walked through the living room into the kitchen, and then on out the back door.  
  
Jeff was surprised when he didn't see his brother sitting on the back steps. He'd known today would be especially rough on Matt. He knew his brother, and that meant he knew he'd sneak away the first moment he could for some privacy. But as his brother, he wasn't about to let him go through this day alone.   
  
Walking around the side of the house, he relaxed a little as he  
noticed the familiar figure of the elder Hardy. Sitting silently on the porch swing, Matt sat bent forward, head down, staring intently at the cracks between boards of the wooden porch.  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
Across the road, a black sedan still sat parked. Most all the cars had cleared out as people departed from the memorial service and reception. Inside, Lita sat still, silent tears streaming down her face. Her gaze was fixed on the site of Matt, sitting so sadly on the front porch. She knew him so well, knew that he'd most likely played the part of the patriarch, making sure everyone had been taken care of, that all needs were attended to during the little service today. But who would comfort Matt? Who would see that his  
needs were attended to? Lita cried harder, knowing that he was going through this because of her. Hell, he'd been miserable for over 2 months now thanks to her. Aching to leap out of the car and run to him, she gripped the steering wheel tighter to keep herself from doing just that.  
  
On the porch  
  
"Hey, are you doing ok?"  
  
"Yeah," Matt answered, lifting his head. "I'll be ok."  
  
"Good," Jeff said, plopping down on the swing next to his  
brother. "This has not been a fun day."  
  
"No," Matt commented, "but an important one. It was important to me to give everyone a chance to say goodbye to her."  
  
"I know that, Matt. That's not what I meant."  
  
"I know you didn't."  
  
Both of them sat silent for a moment, the only sound the creaking of the swing as it slowly rocked. Finally, Jeff spoke.  
  
"You want to come inside and eat?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Matt, you haven't eaten anything all day. That's not going to help-"  
  
"I said no, Jeff. I'm not hungry."  
  
Jeff scratched his head. "Beth's going to be mad at me if you  
don't."  
  
Matt looked at his brother quizzically. "What?" Jeff said. "She told me to make sure you eat something."  
  
Matt chuckled lightly. "You're lucky to have her kiddo. Don't ever do anything stupid and lose her. Like I did with Lita."  
  
"Matt, you didn't do anything stupid. You two had issues to work through. You weren't sure how to deal with the whole pregnancy."  
  
"I was stupid," Matt said, sadness filling his eyes. "What she did, she did because she loved me. She was trying to protect me from him, even if her rationale was a bit..." he racked his brain for the right word.  
  
"Lita-like?" Jeff offered.  
  
Matt smiled. "Yeah. Lita-like," he answered.  
  
Matt leaned back a little in his seat, reflecting on the past. "She was always so fiercely protective of us, wasn't she?" he asked. "She'd do whatever she thought it took, no questions asked to keep us safe or out of trouble."  
  
"Hello?" Jeff looked at his brother. "Isn't that the pot calling  
the kettle black?"  
  
"What?" Matt asked, an incredulous look on his face. He conceded to Jeff's pointblank stare. "Ok, so maybe I can also be a little protective sometimes."  
  
"See. That's what made you two so compatible. Yeah, you had your ups and downs, but you loved each other unconditionally and always took care of each other."  
  
"Yeah, but maybe this time if I'd just... I don't know." Matt sighed. "I just can't get over this Jeff."  
  
"Matt, you've got to stop beating yourself up. Seriously, it's not good for your mental health."  
  
Matt turned in his seat, looking his brother squarely in the eye. "I can't Jeff. I just can't. And you know why?" He continued on, not waiting for an answer. "Because our last  
conversation continues to replay in my mind, over and over, haunting me. I can't eat, I can't sleep. I just can't get past it."  
  
"What did you say? Did you have an argument over her pregnancy?"  
  
"Not really. I was just a complete ass is all. I had the opportunity in my hands to make up and just threw it away." He raked his hands through his long dark curls as he continued. "She came over, asking to talk. She wanted me to know that she still loved me, and that she knew in her heart that the baby was mine, not Kane's."  
  
"I'd believe that," Jeff said from his seat beside him. "If she said it, it's because she felt it."  
  
"Yeah, well, she also warned me that Kane had threatened her and the baby again if we reconciled, and he told her that he'd put me in a wheelchair for the rest of my life. She was scared."  
  
"That moron. I swear, if I ever get my hands on him I'll kill him."  
  
"Get in line," Matt said pointblank. "Anyway, I told her I wasn't sure about us, that I was confused. That I needed time to think."  
  
"And what'd she say?"  
  
"That she understood. If I chose not to love her back she'd learn how to live with that. The worse part though Jeff, that part I just can't forgive myself for though...."  
  
"What? Go on. It'll help to get it out."  
  
Matt looked up with tears in his eyes. "After she poured out her heart to me, and told me that she'd love me no matter what. After the new threats from Kane. After everything.... I ..I." Matt stopped to collect himself, then continued. "As she was walking away, I had the chance to make it right. I had the chance to tell her I loved her too. But instead, I just told her to be safe." Matt dropped his head in his hands again.  
  
"Aw man. I'm sorry." Jeff didn't know what to say. He pat his brother on the back. "I'm sure she knew though. She knew you were just upset."  
  
Matt shrugged. "Knowing Lita she probably did. I only wish I knew what was going to happen. If only we'd had more time together..."  
  
"Unfortunately Matt we don't get to know how long we get to be with those we love. You have to remember the good times you did have together. You'll drive yourself crazy if you focus on the negative. Matt," Jeff stopped short of what he wanted to say, not sure how his brother would take it. Seeing the grieving look in his brother's eyes, he continued. "Matt, at least you know that she died loving you."   
  
"Yeah, and if only I'd said it back."  
  
Back in the car, Lita watched on as the two brothers were talking. Matt seemed to be upset, which upset Lita. She wished she could hear what they were saying.  
  
I can't take this, she thought to herself. Please don't be upset, Matt. Help him Jeff. she pleaded silently. It broke her heart to see them and for the umpteenth time she found herself fighting back the tears. "I need to get out of here," she told herself. Starting the car, she slipped it into gear and drove away quickly, all the while wiping away the barrage of tears. It seemed the farther she drove, the harder she cried.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself Lita," she chided herself, dabbing at her red rims. "This isn't good for me or my baby. I've got to be stronger than this." She had gone about 25 miles and had sobbed so hard that her vision was blurry and her nose was running. Looking down briefly to rummage for a tissue in her purse, she glanced back to the road. But her vision was still slightly blurry. Her eyes cleared too late as she slammed on her brakes to avoid the deer that was suddenly standing in the middle of the road. Lita gasped, laying on the horn while the brakes squealed, swerving to avoid striking the large animal. She fought for control of the wheel as the car spun out of control, leaving the road to the former redhead's screams.  
  
To be continued


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: I actually had plans to update this a lot sooner, but my stupid laptop crashed and I lost everything. ::sigh::. However, I'm back in business now, (not to mention broke), so cheer me up with feedback please!

Part Ten

"I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive," she chanted to herself, still gripping the steering wheel, eyes glued shut. Cautiously, she opened one eye, then the other and relief flooded her as she relaxed immensely. Her car had skidded off the road, falling into the shallow ditch, finally stopping in the front yard of an old farmhouse.

"Oh crap," she muttered, opening the door and climbing out of the car. "These people are not going to be happy to see I've left huge tire tracks in their yard."

Walking around the car, she surveyed the vehicle for any sign of damage. She was relieved to find none, aside from the mud and grass caked to the fenders and tires.

"Nothing a good wash job won't fix," she surmised, relieved she wouldn't have to explain to Stephanie that she'd damaged a rental car that was leased in her friend's name. "Oops," she said aloud. "I knocked down some sort of sign though." She bent down to pick up the now mangled advertisement, intending to replace it where it formerly stood before anyone noticed.

"Can I help you ma'am?" a voice called out from the front porch of the small wood-framed house.

Startled, Lita jumped and spun around, not expecting the sudden intrusion. "I... I... I'm sorry, sir," she said, hiding the bent sign behind her back. The old man stepped off the porch and headed towards her. Panic set in as she remembered the lectures Stephanie gave her about being seen. What if this guy recognized her? How would she explain that she wasn't dead? Wait, no one in the general public knew she was supposedly dead, at least not that she knew about. It couldn't last forever though. What if he asks her a million questions? She felt nausea set in and swallowed hard. The last thing she needed now was to be recognized, only to then puke on the guy. Damn pregnancy symptoms, she swore at herself.

"You know, you coulda pulled into the driveway on them gravels over there. It'd been a little easier on your car." The man pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his brow.

"Huh?" Lita asked, clearly confused.

The old man chuckled. "Are you ok, Miss? I heard the racket with your tires squalling and all. Did you tear up anything besides my yard here?"

Lita snapped out of her fog, realizing the man was just being concerned about her. He also didn't seem to recognize her. "Um, yeah, I'm fine, thanks," she answered. "I'm afraid I owe you a bit of grass seed though."

"That's alright, girl," the man chuckled. "I'm just glad you didn't get hurt. We don't get much excitement around here much." He noticed she seemed to really be upset still. "Are you sure you're ok? You're not looking too good, if I do say so. Would you like something to drink?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind, water would be great. My nerves are a little shot." She offered a half-smile at the older gents kindness.

"The name's Zebediah Markley," he said, offering her his hand. "You can call me Zeb."

Lita smiled, and pulled her hands from behind her to return his handshake. Both of them noticed the warped sign she still held in her hand. Pushing it up under her arm, she accepted his welcome. "I'm Li... uh, Christine," she said firmly, catching herself. "Christine Hardy." She awkwardly returned his handshake.

"Well, Christine, it's nice to meet you. Let's go up to the house and calm your nerves a little." He laughed at the warped sign still under her arm. "I'll take that and see if I can straighten it out and put it back up." He reached out for it as they walked towards the house.

Lita offered it to him shyly, embarrassed by this whole situation. "Yeah, sorry about that too. Today's really not my day." Just as he was taking it, she reached back, yanking it out of his hands again. "Wait," she said, stopping in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"Does that say 'For Rent'?" She run her hands over the sign, trying to wipe off the mud to see the letters beneath.

"Well, I reckon it use too before you buried it." He chuckled at his own joke. "This old place was my daddy's. I was just here today trying to get it fixed up a little so I can rent it out."

Lita's mind spun wildly, an idea forming quickly. Another spontaneous idea that Stephanie would probably kill her for. Her heart swelled at the possibility before her. "Zeb, do you believe in fate?"

"I don't know about that kind of hokey stuff, Christine. Why you ask?"

"Because it just so happens I'm looking for a new place to live. Maybe it was fate that I landed in your yard today." She smiled brightly at the old man and followed him on up to the house. The house that would soon allow her to be closer to home, and to those she loved. Just the thought of being a tad bit closer to her true home instead of locked in a cabin hundreds of miles away was enough to have her grinning ear to ear.

To be continued.........


	11. Chapter Eleven

Part Eleven

"You did WHAT?"

"Steph, please calm down. You're going to blow a gasket."

"That's not the only thing that's going to blow, Lita if you're not careful. You're walking a mighty fine line here. You're within a hundred miles, hun and out among real people. What if someone recognizes you?"

"That's just it, Steph. No one has. And I don't think they're going to. No one knows about my situation except those within the fed. The public would have no reason to suspect anything. Besides, I rented this little farmhouse from the nicest old man. The place is small, but perfect. It's homey, Steph. No offense, but your luxurious secluded cabin in the mountain was like being in a high priced prison. I was going crazy there already."

"It'd be a short trip, red," Steph laughed, dropping her head in her hands as she spoke to Lita on her cell phone. She picked mindlessly at a flaw in the wood desk she sat behind.

"Hey, I'm a blonde now, remember?"

"Look," she said, ignoring Lita's little joke. "I'm really not comfortable with this, ok? There's too much at stake here, including your health and the health of your baby. I'd hate for Kane to figure out your not only alive, but living well in North Carolina. Not with how unpredictable he is at the moment."

"What do you mean Steph?" Lita asked, her voice turning dead serious.

"He's still causing problems, ok?" Stephanie answered her, not wanting to go into the details behind the monster's latest rampage. Stephanie grimaced as she thought about the chokeslam Maven had taken in the locker room a couple days before when he accidentally bumped into the big red monster with his athletic bag. "I'm sure he'll calm down soon."

"Matt's coming back this week, isn't he?" Lita asked suddenly, plucking at information she knew Stephanie didn't really want to divulge.

"Yeah, he is," the brunette sighed. "He called Daddy and told him he needs to get back in the swing of things. He needs to work to keep his mind off everything. Daddy told Bischoff to book him into a match with Christian."

Lita sighed from her end of the phone. "I hate this you know. Not being there. Not able to have any control of anything. That's the part that's the hardest right now. Not feeling in control anymore, having to hide for my safety."

"Lita you are in control. You decided to do something to save your baby and the man you love. Granted, it was an extreme choice of options, but, Li..." Stephanie cut off as she looked up from the wood grain on the desk as she heard a soft knock on her door. "But, Lisa," she emphasized the name Lisa, "everything's going to be ok. Just trust me." She motioned the person knocking into her office with her right hand, the phone still glued to her ear with her left.

"Lisa?" Lita questioned. "Someone came in the room, didn't they Steph?"

"Yes, they did." Stephanie answered. "I should go now,"

Lita bit her inside cheek, then spoke. "Stephanie wait! It's Matt," she said softly. "Isn't it? He's there?"

"Yeah," Stephanie sighed. "I really do need to go." She looked up at the elder Hardy and gave him a sympathetic smile. Matt in turn made a hand motion as if to say no problem. He crossed his arms and waited for Stephanie.

"Steph, just tell me this. Does he look ok? Is he well-rested? Because, if he's coming back to wrestle, he needs to be in top form. Don't let him.."

Stephanie cut her off. "Yeah, yeah, girl. I know. Don't worry, I'll take good care of him for you. I promise. Now I really do have to go. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Ok," Lita answered in frustration. She said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. Sitting down at the kitchen table, she drummed her fingers impatiently on the old wood table. "He was right there with her," she said to herself. "How I wish I was too."

Stephanie's office

"So, Matt," Stephanie said from behind her desk. "Welcome back. How have you been doing?" Stephanie hoped he hadn't heard much of her conversation, especially when she had used Lita's name. If he had, she was sunk.

"I'm doing alright Steph, ready to get back to work," he answered. Looking at her, he sensed she was a tad nervous, a characteristic the youngest McMahon rarely displayed. "So, you're taking care of someone?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," Stephanie said anxiously. She thought quickly to explain herself. "I promised my friend Lisa I'd take care of her dog for her for a few days."

Matt chuckled. "Kind of hard to do when you're on the road as much as us, isn't it?"

"Nah," she answered. "He's little, so I figured I would just bring him with me. Shouldn't be a problem." She quickly changed the topic. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could get a match tonight. I want Kane."

"No."

"What do you mean no? Stephanie, he has caused me so much heartache the last two months, well three really. I want a piece of him. If not for me, for Lita." His eyes held a far away look for a moment.

"I don't think that's the best idea right now Matt," Stephanie said. "Your emotions are too raw. And besides, Kane's been pretty much intolerable around here. I booked you into a match, but you're taking on Christian, not Kane."

"What? Steph, please. Give me Kane. I want to destroy him, the no good bastard. I don't care if he's been intolerable, he deserves a good ass whipping for everything he's done, and I'm ready to give it." Matt's eyes darkened as he spoke about his nemesis.

"No," Stephanie said. "You're fighting Christian, not Kane. I'm not giving Kane a match tonight because he was suspended last week for attacking Maven. And that's my final decision. You're early on the card, Matt. I suggest you go get ready."

"Fine," Matt grumbled. "But I will get him sooner or later, mark my words." He turned on his heel and stomped out of her makeshift office.

Alone again, Stephanie dropped her forehead against the table with a thud. "This is harder than I thought," she said to herself. Raising up again, she rubbed where her head had hit the table. "And now I have to find a dog to carry around for a few days!" She groaned as her head hit the table once more.

To be continued........


	12. Chapter Twelve

Part Twelve

Lita sat glued to the television set, occasionally reaching into the bowl of popcorn she had made for herself earlier. She was thankful that Zeb had asked his son to call the cable company and get the satellite dish installed so quickly. She'd have to bake him a cake or something. He had been so kind to her since she moved into her little country home. Even though not all the plumbing was fixed yet in the kitchen that was the least of her worries. Zeb was supposed to be sending his son over to fix that too.

Lita winced as she watched Chris Benoit take an especially hard knock from Triple H. Ugh, she thought. "C'mon, Chris, get up and get him!" she cried out loud. Unfortunately though, the odds were stacked against him as Lita witnessed the other members of Evolution making their way down to the ring. Her heart sank as she watched Benoit take a beating he certainly didn't deserve. "You'll get 'em next time, Chris," she said to the screen. Sighing, she moved her elbow, inadvertently knocking over her bowl of popcorn. "Figures," she muttered, rising from the old couch and moving to the floor to pick up her mess. "I hope you don't like popcorn often, little one," she said with a laugh to her baby, patting her stomach gently. "I've always heard pregnant women are extra clumsy. I think it's true for me." She scooped the kernels from the floor, picking up the loose pieces as they strayed. Her hand brushed across her belly, which she could tell was just slightly bloated, an indication that she'd soon be starting to show for sure. "I can't believe I'm as far along as I am," she said to herself. She resumed her concentration on cleaning up her mess, until she heard the unmistakable music coming from the screen.

"Matt!" she cried, jumping up from behind the little wooden coffee table, banging her knee in her excitement. Pushing herself back up on the couch as she rubbed the smarting limb, her heart leapt as she watched the dark-haired Hardy make his signature entrance to the ring. Hopping up on the ropes, he made his traditional V1 sign, throwing his hand high into the air. Lita smiled at him, refraining from running to the screen and touching it, as if she could really touch him. Coming back off the ropes, Lita noticed a different marking on his arm bands. She strained to catch a clear glimpse of what her former boyfriend had wrote, instead of his usual V1. Her heart caught in her throat as she realized that his markings that evening instead bore a heart shape, then an "L". Lita couldn't help the tears that sprang to her eyes. Only a careful observer would've noticed. "Oh Matt," she sighed to the small screen, "I love you too."

Lita watched on as a smarmy Christian next made his way to the ring, and then the fight was on. Lita cheered as Matt got the advantage, much like she had as she'd been at ringside a hundred times before. Matt was doing well, but Christian was a formidable opponent. Matt was having to concentrate hard on keeping the blonde Canadian at bay. She shouted encouragement to the dark-haired Hardy whenever Christian would get the lead. The two men knew each other well, and were quite adept at trading punches and blows.

About five minutes into the match, Matt had finally gained an upper hand on Christian, having caught him off-guard with a reverse suplex. Christian lay on the floor, basically out of it momentarily. Matt sought to capitalize, going to the top rope. Back at the house, Lita rose to her feet, knowing where he was going next. She gripped her hands in her excitement. "Get 'em, Hardy!" she shouted encouragingly.

Slowly, Matt climbed the top rope, aiming to keep Christian down for good by landing his leg drop on him. Lita knew it hurt like hell, and given the beating Christian had taken thus far, Matt could probably pin him with that move alone, not even needing to use his regular finisher, the Twist of Fate. Matt poised himself, giving the cheering crowd the V1 sign. At home, Lita answered it with her own. The crowd was cheering. The arena was suddenly rocked however when the stage erupted in a loud boom and the lights flashed red. Lita gasped as the familiar, ominous music echoed through the building.

Matt, startled by the sudden interruption, tumbled off the top rope to the mat, landing on Christian with an unforgiving thud. Both men were temporarily sidelined as they sought to catch their breath that'd been knocked out of both of them. But that was all the time that Kane needed, as he stalked his way to the ring, a steel chair in hand.

"Nooooooooo!" Lita shouted at the television. "Get away from him, you bastard!"

Kane continued on to the ring, hopping up on the apron easily. A menacing grin covered his face. In the ring, Matt was slowly staggering to his feet, still not quite recovered. Christian gingerly rolled off the side, only with it enough to know he'd better somehow get out of the path of fury.

"What's the matter Hardy?" Kane smiled a sick grin, knowing he'd caught his prey. "You afraid of me?"

"What?" Matt muttered in confusion, his bearings come to him a little clearer now. He pushed his dark hair out of his face.

"You should be. I hate you. I know you had to have something to do with what happened. And for that, you'll pay," the monster literally seethed as he towered over the elder Hardy brother.

"Kane, no, please, leave him alone," Lita literally begged from her perch in front of the television back in North Carolina. She wrung her hands with worry.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Matt demanded, knowing instantly what Kane was inferring. "I had nothing to do with the accident-"

_THWACK_

Matt crumbled to the floor as the cold steel of the chair met with his cranium. He was out immediately.

"I always keep my promises, and I promised her you'd pay if I didn't get my way." Kane grumbled, tossing the chair aside as the crowd booed him mercilessly. The monster stood over Matt's unconscious body. "Funny, I somehow feel a little better," he growled, then broke out in an evil laugh. Slowly lifting his arms, he commanded the pyro to emit from the turnbuckles as his music cued his exit. Turning on his heel, he kicked Matt once for good measure, then abruptly left the ring. The evil scowl had returned to his face as he made his way up the ramp.

In the background, Lita could hear JR and the King babbling on about what on earth Kane could have been talking about. Unfortunately for them, Kane's comments had been picked up enough by the mics that the home audience could hear what he'd said, meaning Lita heard every word. Lita knew that as far as the two announcers knew, they thought she was dead, and that was certainly not a fact they could share with the audience. She tuned them out as she stared at her fallen love on the mat. Referees and the company trainer had since besieged the ring and were trying to rouse Matt.

"Please be ok, Matt. Please wake up," she whispered as she watched intently. It was killing her to be so far away, unable to help. Unable to check on him. Unable to ream Kane for his uncalled for actions. Unfortunately, they went to a commercial next, cutting away from the injured Hardy in the ring.

"Dammit!" she yelled, her anger setting in now at the site she'd just witnessed. Tears ran unbidden down her face. Acting out, she reached down and picked up her glass of water, chucking it across the room. The glass shattered in a million pieces against her front door, water streaming down the wood panel. Lita sank to the floor, her emotions gaining the better of her. She broke down in sobs.

She was startled a moment later by a loud banging at her door. "Ms. Hardy? Christine? Are you ok in there?"

Tbc.......................................


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Part Thirteen

"Ms. Hardy? Christine? Are you ok in there?"

Lita was startled immediately out of her stupor as she stood blindly in the living room. Someone was at her door, knocking loudly. Quickly, she picked up the remote control and flipped the tv over to an old movie channel, then picked her way across the glass and water to the door.

"I'm coming!" she called, hoping to calm whomever was knocking so ferociously and calling her name. Who in the world would be knocking on her door at this time of the evening anyway?

Cautiously, she opened the door a crack, seeing a youngish man, late twenties or early thirties standing there. A worried frown graced his handsome features.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked, opening the door wider. She hoped this stranger couldn't tell she'd been crying.

"Ms. Hardy?" the man asked. "Are you alright? I heard a lot of noise and a loud crash. Everything ok?"

"Uh, yes, it is. Everything's fine," Lita commented, not really knowing why this stranger was at her door asking if she was ok. She lived out in the country for goodness sakes. No one could have heard her. The look on her face must have transmitted those thoughts, as the strange man quickly saw the need to explain.

"Well, I'm sorry to bother you at this time of night. My name is Dalton. Dalton Markley."

"Zeb's son," Lita added, quickly figuring out who this man was.

"Yeah. Zeb's my daddy. He asked me to come out and get those kitchen pipes fixed up for you. I hated to stop by so late, but I have to go all the way to the city tomorrow to get the right parts and I happened by and saw your lights on. I hope you don't mind if I quickly measure the size of the pipes. It'd save a ton of time."

Lita relaxed a little, realizing her cover hadn't been blown. "Oh sure, no problem. Come on in Dalton. Excuse the mess though. As you can see I've had a slight accident," she said, motioning to the glass shards all over the floor.

"What happened?" Dalton asked, gingerly stepping across the glass and making his way into the foyer.

"I'm afraid I'm a little clumsy," Lita lied. "I was trying to juggle the glass with some other things I was carrying, and as you can see, I dropped the glass."

Dalton laughed. "Must of hit the floor at just the right angle. There's glass everywhere ma'am." He looked up into her eyes.

"You could say that," Lita half-smiled. _If the right angle means being hurled directly against the wood door. _

"I'm sorry if I frightened you by the way. I thought I heard crying, then the noise, and I guess..."

Lita cut him off. "Oh don't worry about that. The crying you heard was the movie," she nodded her head towards the tv. She hated lying to this man, he seemed so nice. But she also couldn't really tell him she'd just witnessed her boyfriend, er, ex-boyfriend? She wasn't sure. Anyway, she couldn't exactly explain to this man that she just witnessed the love of her life get pummeled and knocked out cold on live television. Not to mention that if he saw her watching wrestling, he might put two and two together and recognize her.

"Ah, I see," Dalton answered, apparently believing her. He stepped further into the room and disappeared into the kitchen. Lita sighed a breath of relief. Running over to the tv, she quickly flipped the remote back over to wrestling, muting the sound as she went. She groaned in frustration as she saw La Resistance on the screen. She'd hoped to find an update on Matt, but no luck.

"Well, Christine, I've got the pipe measurements I need," Dalton called, leaving the kitchen. Lita quickly flipped the channel back over to the movie and dropped the remote on the sofa.

"Thanks so much for letting me stop by. Again, I hope I wasn't too much of an inconvenience."

"Oh no," Lita answered, "Not at all. Glad to help you." She was anxious to get Dalton out of there so she could call and check on Matt.

"If it's ok, I'd like to come by tomorrow afternoon and work on the sink. Is that alright?"

"Sure," Lita answered nonchalantly. "Maybe tomorrow you won't have to pick your way through a bed of glass," she chuckled, trying to remain light-hearted. She didn't want him to sense the panic hidden beneath her surface.

"Here, let me help you get this picked up before I go," Dalton offered. He disappeared into the kitchen before Lita could refuse, returning with a broom and dustpan.

"It's ok, Dalton. It was my mess, I'll clean it up."

"Nah, it's ok. You could cut yourself," he chided. "I don't mind. After all, I am the property caretaker." He swept at the broken shards, capturing them in the wisps of the broom.

In her haste to hurry the man out of her house, she dropped to her knees to help, using the sides of her palms to carefully scoop up the bits of glass as best as could. It was a stupid idea.

"Ow! Dammit!" she exclaimed, raising her hand to her lips.

"Here, are you ok?" Dalton asked concerned. He reached down and took her hand carefully, lifting her to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she muttered, "stings like you know what though."

"You have a first aid kit?" he asked.

"Bathroom," she answered, holding her hand out so the little drops of blood wouldn't drip on her clothes. She watched him head off down the hall in search of her kit. She nervously glanced over at the television again, wanting more than anything to get an update on Matt's condition.

A few minutes later, her hand was patched up. Dalton had an incredibly soft touch, not hurting her at all. "There you go," he said. "Good as new."

"Thanks a lot Dalton. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome Christine." He smiled sheepishly. "Well, look, I guess I'll be going now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, I'll see you then. Good night." Lita walked him over to the door, and watched until she knew for a fact he'd gotten into his car. As soon as she heard the engine turn, she ran back over to the television, flipping back to the original channel. She grunted in frustration when she saw that wrestling had gone off the air, some type of car show now on instead.

"Dammit," she muttered. Going over to the phone, she picked up the receiver and dialed a number she knew by heart. She paced the living room while she waited for the line to be answered.

"Took you long enough to call. I figured you'd ring before they even had him out of the trainer's room," replied the female voice on the other end of the line.

"Don't start with me Stephanie. I saw what happened, and I'm mad as hell about it. How dare Kane do that? Who does he think he is? But right now, I don't care and I only want to know one thing."

Her voice suddenly softened as she sank to the couch. "Is he ok?"

tbc


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: If you had me on your Author Alerts list, please re-add me. My account was mysteriously deleted without any warning or email note, so I had to re-establish a new one. That means if you follow my stories, you're not getting alerts anymore. Thanks for hanging in there, and I hope you enjoy my fics! And oh yeah, as always, your reviews are appreciated.

Part Fourteen

"Unghhh." That was the most comprehensive word that Matt Hardy could muster as he slowly rejoined the living world. As the black faded to light, he tried to rouse himself from the unintentional nap he'd been taking.

"Aw, man," he muttered a little more clearly, lifting his hands carefully to his temple in an attempt to push away some of the intense pain that had now invaded his head. It hurt to even touch the side of his skull, so he dropped his hands again. Instead, he decided to try to open his eyes. As the blurring retreated, his eyes rested on the bemused expression of one Jeff Hardy.

"So, you decided to live I see."

"Ugh."

Jeff couldn't help the smile that quickly crossed his face. He'd suffered from concussions in the past himself. He knew what a killer they could be.

"Well, in case you're wondering, the doctor told me you would be alright. Probably have a killer headache for a while, but you'd live."

"It seems I have a good doctor then. Cause I definitely have the headache. How'd I end up in the hospital anyway?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Vaguely. I think I was in and out."

"You remember a big ugly dude named Kane, right?"

Matt just grimaced. "Don't even say his name," he seethed.

"Well, after he attacked you, he pretty much left you for dead in the ring. The EMTs brought you here. Steph called me when they were loading you in the ambulance. She thought it'd be better for you to have a family member with you when you woke up."

Matt rubbed at his temples. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"Fast? Dude, it's been 12 hours since Raw ended. Beth and I drove up here and still had 8 hours to kill."

"Geez," was all Matt could muster. "I can't believe I was out that long."

"You've been in and out, Matt." Matt looked up at the new voice entering his room.

"Hi sweetheart," he smiled with a lopsided grin as Beth entered the room. The petite woman walked over to his bed and gave him a warm embrace, then stepped back beside her boyfriend.

"Don't sweetheart me, Hardy. I'm angry at you."

Matt looked at her, surprised. "What?" he asked confused.

"You scared me to death. I look to you to be the sensible Hardy. It's usually Jeff that lands in the emergency room. Not you."

"You'll have to consult with Kane on that one. I'm afraid he's the reason I'm here."

"I know," she sighed. She frowned, sitting down next to Matt on his bed, taking his hand. "Are you alright?"

Matt looked at her. "Yeah. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"I can't help but worry about you Matt. You've been through so much over the past few months. This just wasn't fair. You've been through enough."

Matt tried a half-hearted laugh, but his headache caused him to reach up and clutch his temple once more. "What is it they say? That which does not kill you makes you stronger?"

"Yeah, that's it," Jeff answered.

"Then I'm going to be the world's strongest man." Matt dropped his hands back into his lap. "Beth, could I ask you for a little favor?"

"Sure, hun. What do you need?"

"Could you maybe go down to the nurses' station and beg for some aspirin? And I'd absolutely love to have a Diet Coke."

"You got it," she said, patting his leg. "I'll be back in a few minutes. They need to know you're awake now anyway."

"Thanks," Matt replied, watching the petite woman leave the room. He turned his attention back to Jeff, who seemed to be staring holes in him. "What?" he questioned his brother.

"Matt, now that Beth's gone, I need to know how you're dealing with this." Jeff's face was a somber projection of the true worry he carried for his sibling.

"As I told you before, I'm alright."

"Somehow I don't believe that big brother," Jeff crossed his arms beside his brother's bed.

"When did you get so doubtful?" Matt questioned the younger Hardy.

"When I had to sit back and watch my older brother go through a world of hurt over the last four months, that's when. I know that deep down, you're holding in, you always do. Matt always has to be the strong one. Show no weakness and all that crap."

Matt looked away, struggling internally to keep his feelings in check. His brother was speaking the truth. He always had tried his darndest to be the strong one. His goal in life had always been to protect Jeff, their Dad, his friends, even Lita. Especially Lita. How it hurt to think of her. She was gone, but he couldn't forget it. The world wouldn't let him forget it. And he couldn't forget the circumstances between them that preceded her death. They haunted him. He tried futilely to push the thought out of his mind.

"Matt?" Jeff knew his brother was a million miles away.

"I meant it when I said I would be fine, Jeff. You can believe me. It's just a concussion and some bumps and bangs. My body will physically heal in a few days."

"But," Jeff sensed there was more and moved to sit down at the foot of his bed.

"But," Matt sighed, giving in. "I have to admit that emotionally, I'm pretty down. Just when I thought I was going to try to climb up out of the valley, I'm knocked right back down again."

Jeff nodded. "I know. It sucks. Just what did Kane say to you anyway? Do you know why he attacked you? It's not like you'd bothered him, or even had words with him since before ..." Jeff broke off, not wanting to say her name. "Since, you know."

Matt sat up in bed a little. It was helping to finally get all this out to someone who'd understand. "You should have seen him, man. I mean, he had a crazy look in his eyes. He said he knew I had something to do with the accident. That it was basically my fault. He said I'd pay. Then he cracked my skull with the chair and I was out."

"Wow, he's warped," Jeff commented, pushing a stray hair out of his eyes.

"He was right," Matt stated quietly.

"What?" Jeff's voice rose in a questioning tone. "Just how hard did he hit you in the head? No way was he right."

"I can't help it Jeff. I do feel like in part, that it was my fault. If I'd been kinder to her, more understanding. Jeff, can't you see, what she did, she did trying to protect me. To keep me safe. And I couldn't see that. I pushed her away."

"Matt, you're off base here. I know you cared for her. Deeply. But don't fall for Kane's mind games. What happened to Lita was not your fault. It was just fate."

"But I feel like if I would've reacted differently, maybe she'd still be here today. With me. And we'd be together and expecting our baby."

"I know. It hurts terribly that she's gone. But don't believe that it's your fault. You knew Lita better than all of us Matt. Think about it. If you two had reconciled, she still had that autograph signing date on her books. Did you ever know Lita to skip out on a commitment?"

Matt reflected on his former love. "Never. I remember more than once she did signings even when she was hurting from a bad bump, or was sick as a dog. She loved the signings."

"Exactly. Even if your circumstances had been different, Lita's commitment to her responsibilities would be the same. She still would've gone on that fateful trip." He sighed, then continued. "So what I'm saying is that Kane was just taking out his own frustrations on you over her loss. Don't let him get inside your head."

Matt nodded, not able to speak. After a moment, he looked up into his brother's eyes with his own watery ones. "I miss her," he whispered.

"I do too," Jeff answered. He reached out and took his brother's hand in a comforting gesture. "There was no one better than Li."

"It's just so unfair, you know?" Matt asked. Jeff knew it would help him to talk about her, if even for a moment. "She just disappeared, like into thin air. It still bothers me that the officials out west couldn't recover her body or give us any other details. It just doesn't sit well with me, you know?"

"Yeah. That's probably in part because we miss her so much. Steph said they did everything they could to find her."

"And I'll never see her beautiful, smiling face again." Matt looked down at his hand in his brother's, patting it in a sign of thanks for his earlier gesture. "One minute she was here with us, and the next she was just gone, without a trace."

"We have memories though. And those are stronger than any photograph."

"Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. Thanks for helping me find some clarity in all this confusion."

tbc


End file.
